goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Azuken
Appearance Jack looks much like a ninja. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with no design and he wears black pants and shoes. Jacks arms are covered in bandages, unclear why but likely due to injury from his training, he also wears red gloves. On his face he wears a black bandana which he only wears in battle, unclear why. Jack is white skinned and has long, unkept hair. Jacks aura is often a very dark purple. Jack is very muscular due to his training as well. Jack has dark brown eyes. Jack physically looks 15 years old but Is 500-600 years old. Personality Jack is a reserved and intelligent fellow. He consistently seeks challenges to overcome such as powerful enemies to fight. Although he loves to fight, he is a somewhat friendly person. Jack is a very calm, collected individual, it is difficult to anger him but when accomplished Jack becomes a very chaotic person. Although initially stubborn, he will consider other options. Jack has a tendency to hold grudges. Even though his ultimate goal is to improve upon himself, he also seeks to help others and if he fails he will often blame himself. Biography Jacks childhood is unclear, little is known. During his childhood, an event triggered a desire in him to increase his power to defeat any who were evil, this event could be the death of his parents but it's unclear. Jack likely seeked to avenge them so he traveled Everywhere searching for trainers who would shape and mold him into a great warrior. During his travels, he received brutal training from many different masters who turned him into an expert fighter and a very strong man who had complete control of his mind. Once his training was complete, he began to test it on others, preferably evil doers. This further strengthened him into who he is today. Now he has arrived at Goat city in search of a worthy challenge to continue to test himself. In the meantime, he will normally help people with any situation. Whenever he fails a challenge, he will simply train until he beats the challenge. Jack is currently angry at himself for failing to save Water Princesses family from crazed kidnappers. He does not know that they are currently alive. Techniques * Hand to hand combat- Jack excels at this, he has trained with many masters of many fighting styles and he has pushed his body's strength to the limit. This is Jack's area of expertise. *'Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. Idasa's controller may pick the color. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense another's Ki. * Masenko- Jack places both hands above his head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When he thrusts his hands forward, he calls the name and fires a beam of yellow energy. '* Begone! -' An energy wave used by Saiyans. The Saiyan says "I'll kill you quickly" and raises his hand up in the air and creates a small white energy sphere. Then, he fires it in the form of a large energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Energy Bullet!The attack is performed by the user bringing their arms to their sides, charges up energy, and then throwing their hands forward one after another as they rapidly fires many energy blasts. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level. Weapon Although Jack prefers to use his hands as weapons, he does have a sword in his possesion, however, he rarely uses it. The sword's handle is made of Diamond and covered in Platinum. The sword is double edged and the actual blade part is made of a very durable and hard material found in the Nightosphere. There is a small inscription on the sword that is an unknown language. This sword is '''very '''sharp. Category:Males Category:Warrior Class Category:Full blooded saiyan Category:Saiyans